


When your inner demons come out to play.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Zuko tries his best not to think about Azula as a walking cocksleeve but she isn't making it easy.Will a wisdom of ancient philosophe-king help him contain his lust? Not if Azula has anything to say about it.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	When your inner demons come out to play.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



The impure thoughts kept hunting him still and with each passing day Zuko found it harder to contain them. But he had to find a way! Poor Azula, he could not hurt her with his unnatural lust. All those hugs touches and kisses on a cheek so pure and innocent on her part could not be defiled by his own sins. The Fire Lord sighed. After shedding the rigid role as Ozai's tool of conquest Azula was blooming as a woman and Zuko found himself feeling like a raptorshark smelling blood in the water each time she looked at him. Now it was only in his study that he could find safety hoping that his mind absorbed with the matters of state wouldn't wonder across his Lala's delicious body too much and the fullness of her breasts and the thickness of her thighs or the firm curvature of her butt or how much he wanted to bury his teeth in it!

Damn it, it was happening again!

Zuko let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair. Now only a good book could save him from falling further into depravity. He grabbed the closest one without thinking. Ah, the "Life goals and philosophy for rulers." by a legendary Fire Lord Dezcartez the Wise. Weird, he didn't remember putting this one on his desk but it ultimately didn't matter. On the front page he was greeted by a portrait of the author. A man well into his forties wearing a black robe with white collar. He had shoulder long hair and a mustaches that apparently were still in style hundreds of years later. There was not much on the next page either. But the third one contained what was apparently the most important quote by the philosophe-king.

" If you truly love your sister for her happiness and your own GIVE HER THE DICK already dumdum. "

Zuko read out loud and almost choked when his brain cough up to him. What! That could not be right. He leaned forward to examine the sentence more closely. Of course, he could recognize the hand writing.

" Azula! "

" Yes, how can I help my beloved brother? "

Things were happening too fast for Zuko's comfort. How had she get there? Well she opened the door and walked in obviously but what she was doing here anyway. The whole pavilion should be empty and she should be slipping. In fact she was wearing her night robe, but that wasn't the worst part: she had her hair down and, oh spirits, she wore her headpiece as a necklace. A necklace on a long golden chain that traveled all the way down from her lovely neck over her tender skin right between her breasts. Zuko found himself jealous of a piece of gold.

" What are you doing here? " Finding his voice was hard.

" I came because you've called me Zuzu. You know I would do ANYTHING for you, because I love you so much. " And now thinking became harder. No! Stop yourself! Azula is pure!

" I see you've been reading. "

Azula moved towards his desk and Zuko suddenly remembered to fill his lungs with air. That was a mistake, because the air smelled like her. Apparently unaware of just how much her chastity was in danger Azula decided to sit on the desk just barely avoiding touching his arm and leaned backwards slightly. Her movement caused the nightgown to hug her body more tightly leaving very little to Zuko's imagination. She wasn't wearing the bra.

" Hmmm, Dezcartez... my favorite philosopher. I'm glad you appreciate him as well Zuzu. "

" Did... did you put this book here? "

Zuko wasn't stupid and now when his body remembered to redirect some of the blood back to his brain he was able to see the connection between the editorial work Azula did on the book and the pair of nipples staring at him from beneath paper thin cloth. The answer was so obvious and yet he still dreaded to hear it. But of course nothing was so simple with Azula. She gave him the most innocent of smiles and then placed a finger on her lower lip and gently sucked on it's tip.

" Ummm, I don't know. "

" Azula! "

He growled suddenly standing up and pushing her down on his desk.

" You know that messing with Fire Lord's private study is a serious crime. "

" Do you think I am a bad girl that would messed around with your... things. "

But Zuko was in no mood for games.

" Either you tell me or I will interrogate with the first maid I find! "

Normally that would be an empty threat but now he was pass the point of diamond not being the hardest thing in the universe anymore. Azula bit her lip and the candles in the room exploded as Zuko was losing the last bits of temper he didn't even know he still had.

" If I say yes will you... give me your dick? "

Zuko didn't respond.

Not with words anyway. he leaned forwards and grabbed her robe with his teeth violently shaking his head left and right like a wild animal tearing the cloth apart. Azula watched with a glee as first her nipple then the upper half of her tit disappeared in her brother's salivating mouth. When he finally started sucking the sounds coming from her could barely be called human. Meanwhile Zuko's hands were speeding down towards her forbidden valley to do away with anything that might still protect it. But once his fingers buried themselves in a lush jungle of pubic hair Zuko realized tow things. First that she wasn't wearing any panties. And second that she was dripping wet. He let go on her breast that was now read from abuse and bearing teeth marks. His own pants were on the floor in seconds.

Azula immediately realized what her brother was doing and yiped with pleasure like a bitch in heat knowing she will be bred. He grunted in response pushing her already shaky legs apart so there would be nothing in a way between his oozing cock and her needy cunt. Then he pushed forward. Azula arched her back and howled feeling the gates into her sacred temple crumble before his meaty battering ram. The sparks of pain mixed with pleasure flooded her brain turning it into mush. But even when her mind was gone her body reacted. She wrapped her legs around him encouraging his thrusts even as her hands were pulling him closer. On his part Zuko needed no encouragement. He didn't know if what he was doing was right or wrong. He didn't know if they would ever be able to go back to normal after this. Or what others would say. But he didn't care anymore. He had a single purpose in his life now: to fuck his little sister hard until there is nothing left to fuck. And when he felt her body desperately wrapped around his and heard the sounds of her moans and babbling mixing with his hoarse breath he knew he was in the right. She wanted this as much as he did. And soon she would get her reward.

Azula knew her brother was close, his trusts became more violent and his kisses more rough and possessive. IT was going to happen tonight. IT was going to happen soon. All those lonely hours of touching herself dreaming of IT. And now it would become her reality. With the final thrust Zuko growled and bite hard on her neck. She howled in response and IT happened. Ha came deep inside her pushing her over the edge. She wanted to call his name but what left her mouth was a deep groan of lust and pleasure. Silenced only by his kiss.

She was the first one to find her voice but the waves of ecstasy didn't fully subsided. It was hard to speak.

" Happy... carry.... your.... baby.... "

He looked at her and his golden eyes burning with fire. There was only a single growl that escaped his lips.

" ....more.... "

Was all he said before picking her up and making his way towards the door. Their tattered clothes long since forgotten on the floor. Azula smiled and reached down to his cock. It was half hard already.

" much.... more "

Her touch and words made him swell in her grasp.

They didn't even make it half way to his bedroom before he pressed her against the wall.


End file.
